


One Simple Cure

by ActualHurry



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualHurry/pseuds/ActualHurry
Summary: Drifter has a hard time sleeping, but Shin tires him out. A fill from the Destiny NPC kinkmeme.(Takes place post-reveal of the Renegade as Shin.)





	One Simple Cure

**Author's Note:**

> So... this really sounds more like a somnophilia fic just from the context, but it's definitely not one.
> 
> I wrote this in response to this post on the NPC Destiny kinkmeme: https://leviathanbathhouse.dreamwidth.org/265.html?thread=1801#cmt1801

This was probably turning into some kinda problem, Drifter thought as he shoved Shin into bed and climbed between his legs, considering he’d readily duck out of Gambit duties just to get Shin Malphur between the sheets with him, which was a dangerous enough delight on its own without losing out on all the motes that could be gettin’ banked right about now. Shin didn’t make him quit what he was up to, though. Just spread his knees and pulled him in by the collar, and well, if _that_ didn’t do it for him–

Shin flipped him over and into the mattress with a well-aimed hook of his leg, ended up kissing him until Drifter couldn’t breathe. And he wasn’t about to complain, no, _no_. He let it happen, though his brain was frying itself from it all.

“You’re slow today,” Shin said against his mouth, having ditched the helmet right around the same time he’d yanked Drifter into the back bedroom of the Derelict. He’d barely even waited for the last Gambit match to end. Drifter’d gotten out the spoils and then had his attention elsewhere.

“Caught me off-guard,” Drifter muttered, a touch resentful, so he fired back, “You’re eager. Thirsty or somethin’, Malphur?”

“Been awhile since I was here last, wasn’t it?”

And no, Drifter almost told him, it sure as hell wasn’t, because it’d in fact been just last week, when he’d caught a couple hours’ sleep in the bed with him only to wake up and have an empty spot at his side. Unsurprising, and it wasn’t like he wanted Shin to stick around, or expected it, nothing like that. He wasn’t soft for the guy. That wasn’t what they did.

Drifter pulled Shin’s armor off of him, undid his cloak, tossed it all off the side of the bed. His fingers fumbled more than he liked. “Feels like just yesterday. Can’t keep your hands off me, huh.”

Shin laughed something low and dangerous at his ear and then bit his neck. Revisited the marks that’d been left there, probably faded by now. Damn. Drifter was teaching him some good habits. Shin dug those teeth of his in and Drifter groaned, arching up into his body, inviting something more, and more, and _more_ , when Shin roughly pushed his pants down his thighs. When had he even gotten his damn belts off – not that it mattered.

An oil-slick hand started off by wetting his cock first with quick strokes and then Shin seemed to switch gears, like maybe he changed his mind. Drifter eyed him curiously, only to catch his lip and groan when Shin decided to tease his entrance, pressing one finger in when not told to do otherwise.

“Somebody’s in a mood,” Drifter breathed, then when Shin paused he added, “Hey, _hey_ , I’m for it. You kill somethin’ big and get excited or what?”

Shin leaned down towards him again, biting Drifter’s lip between his teeth. He pushed two fingers in, fucked them into Drifter in an easy rhythm, nothing too bold. “Maybe I just want you beggin’ for it today,” Shin growled against his throat.

In the past, Drifter would’ve had no problem admitting to the shivers that gave him: part fear, part want. Back when Shin was just Renegade to him, and ignorance was bliss, he would’ve already been shooting his mouth off, no regard for pride. Nowadays… not so much. There was always going to be some sort of adrenaline-fueled paranoia that came with bedding Shin Malphur, but most of all right now when he was vulnerable, in a position a little too trusting for his tastes.

“Make me,” Drifter ground out, jaw working, and his breath rushed out in a loud noise when Shin twisted his fingers inside him. “I ain’t gonna be that easy for you.”

“S’fine,” Shin murmured against his collarbone, licking sweat starting to form there. “I got all night.”

 _Fuck_.

Shin was mean about it, kept him on the edge with just his fingers – those fingers that’d pulled the trigger of the first damn Golden Gun, fingers that wielded the Last Word, fingers that nearly had him coming on the damn spot _three fucking times_ – for longer than Drifter felt like he could take, but not once did he beg for it. He kept his tongue bitten and his pleading to himself, refused to look at Shin’s face (didn’t want to, couldn’t handle it), never once grabbed for him and pulled him close, except for the one time that he did, and that turned into some sloppy, open-mouthed kisses that only served to muffle the couple of sounds that slipped out. Then he was a goner, but at least he was a goner on the verge of an orgasm.

“Fu-u-uck,” Drifter rasped, heat pooling quick in his stomach all over again, not for the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last, judging by how quick Shin was to draw his fingers back and stall the hand that’d been working his dick. Drifter tried to kick him, was easily dodged with how slapdash the attempt was. Hell.

“Want more?” Shin asked, and he sounded so damn _patient_ , like he really could do this all night like he’d offered, that Drifter _snapped_.

“Fuck you and fuck me,” he demanded. “So fuckin’ help me, Malphur, if you don’t –”

“You’ll shoot me,” guessed Shin dryly, and Drifter’s eyes lit up, even while his body welcomed those fingers again.

“You’ll wish I shot you,” Drifter hissed, dropping his head back and letting himself give in to the heat, spiraling closer and closer to his release, and fuck, Shin grabbed his cock and worked him hard and fast and _please_ , please, _better not fuckin’ stop now._

“I’m not,” Shin said, breath washing over Drifter’s lips, and he hadn’t even thought he’d said it aloud. He bit Shin’s lip hard in petty vengeance as he came, spilling out over Shin’s hand with a trembling noise in the back of his throat.

Shin licked blood off his lip and Drifter laughed through the aftershocks, grabbed the nape of Shin’s neck and kissed him fiercely enough that it had to sting the fresh wound, but Shin just let him, one hand disappearing between them to position himself and _fuck_ , he was sliding his cock into him. Drifter’s breath turned heavy, fatigue pulling at him, but he was too wired to care.

“ _Now_ you’re gettin’ your rocks off,” Drifter said, voice rough, “after I got mine?”

“This is what you asked for,” Shin reminded him, pulling hips back only to shove into him.

“Yeah, it was.” Drifter groaned, long and low and lazy. “Knew you wouldn’t be satisfied satisfyin’ me.” Shin fucked into him again. Made his lungs catch. “You’re more selfish than you think.” Again, and there was another choked, cut-off sound.

Shin tucked his face into Drifter’s neck and said nothing in response, though the next drill of his hips said more than words ever would. Despite the electric heat that was like a damn open nerve, firing all the way up his spine, Drifter was fucking _exhausted_ , loosely hanging onto Shin’s back for dear fucking life. Last time he’d slept really had been last time Shin’d stopped by, and that hadn’t been much – he was running on empty, jumpy, marathoning Gambit matches, and –

And then there was a hand wrapping a tight grip around his hard cock again and Drifter couldn’t think at all, just gave himself up to the blinding, whiteout, sensitive burn of another orgasm, this time followed over the edge by Shin gasping quick and shallow at the bare crook of his neck, his hot breaths against his skin.

When he’d finished panting for cognizance, Drifter turned his head to look at where Shin had collapsed next to him, his eyes narrowed with distrust… and more fatigue than he was willing to admit.

“You look rough,” Shin remarked, and Drifter opened his mouth to tell him _thanks, asshole_ except he realized in the middle of the attempt that he was too damn tired for it and couldn’t be bothered.

Instead, he rolled onto his side – still facing Shin, of course – and allowed himself to relax. As much as he could without pulling a muscle with the effort, at least. It was easier than he liked to believe (halfway believe, anyway) that Shin Malphur wasn’t going to take advantage of the moment and stick a gun to his head, so he shut his eyes with a scoff. Just for a second. Just resting his eyes.

Somewhere, in a dream or a fear-driven hallucination, he felt someone wiping something over his wet skin.

Drifter felt like shit when he opened his eyes again to a dark room. A dark room he was alone in, too. Again: not surprising. Still, he nearly gave himself whiplash looking around to figure the time, and almost had a second heart attack when somebody – _Shin_ fucking _Malphur_ – appeared in the doorway, fully clothed and staring at him in that damn helmet. Still playing the Renegade, even now.

“Why’re you here?” Drifter said, and fuck, he sounded like he’d been through a damn Cabal drill.

“I left earlier, but you were still passed out,” came Shin’s matter-of-fact response. “So I came back to check in.”

Way he said it made it sound almost like he actually cared. Drifter glared at him. “How long was I out?” He wasn’t convinced he actually wanted to know, once he thought about it.

“Twelve hours. Give or take.”

Drifter stared. Then, gathering himself, he looked away. “Damn. No wonder you left. I wouldn’t’ve stuck around that long either.”

Shin hummed in agreement before disappearing around the corner again, flighty as ever. Drifter patted himself down, reassured that he was really still in the same place he’d fallen asleep in, and then swung his legs over the side of the mattress. Then he spotted water there waiting for him and tried not to get too caught up in thinking about it. He felt a little more himself after drinking it, at least.

His Ghost seemed to laugh with its one wide eye. He flicked the remaining water at it and grumbled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
